Star Wars the Clone Wars special: Q & A
by AVP5
Summary: All information is inside about this, although the title I think is a dead give-away of what this is.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Q & A**

**Okay, after reading so many stories and looked up so many videos about people answering questions from the fans I decided to do the same thing. You guys send in the questions involving the characters and they will answer. Not really them, but I think you'll get the idea. So, if you have questions involving the characters from Star Wars & The Clone Wars series, then send them through email or reviews. Like for example you want to ask a question to someone like Anakin, Ahsoka, or any of the bad guys or good guys from the series. **

**They will be answered as soon as I get as many questions as possible. That will be for the next chapter. The third one will involve any flame questions you want to send to the characters. They can be any kinds of questions as you want, but remember.**

**The third is for flame questions and the second can be normal. I'll wait a week or like I said until I get as many questions as possible before I upload them. So, send me a PM here to my profile if you want to send in questions or if you want to leave them on reviews go ahead. Good luck guys and I hope to get a lot of questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those for sending me the questions. I appreciate it guys and as promised the characters will answer them. I'll start in the order that I got them from, just letting you guys know. I don't own anything of Star Wars, they all belong to Disney. So as promised since I doubt anyone is reading this, here is the chapter.**

**Chapter I**

Narrator: Welcome everyone to the first (really second) chapter. I hope you all are ready to read your favorite characters answer your questions. We got so many questions and I hope you all are ready. So, guys start answering those questions. This is from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: **"What do yo think would have happened if Maul and Savage by some weird chance joined the Republic. I mean they like soldiers even though they have jedi they would probably accept anyone. SO if they had succeeded in killing Sidious would their crimes be pardoned?"** What do you guys think?

Ahsoka: He does know they killed a bunch of people right?

Anakin: They also killed Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi Wan's girlfriend.

Obi Wan: She wasn't my girlfriend…just answer the question.

Ahsoka: I think we just did. There is no way those two would be pardon after all they did. Not in a million years.

Anakin: I agree. Those two have killed innocent people, Jedi, and have done bad things that we probably don't know about.

Obi Wan sighs*: I must agree as well. I'm sorry Greymon Leader, but there is no way those two would be forgiven. They had every chance to stop, but they didn't.

Narrator: All right, here are some questions from Wolf2: **If they can't have emotional attachments, then what about just casual relationships? You know like sex with no attachments?** This is to all Jedi and Clones, and the question involves the Jedi.

Cody: Why would we care if the Jedi has a casual relationship?

Rex: I agree this makes no sense for us to answer this.

Fives: I don't mind. I think that could work and I hear sex can help people with stress?

Cody: How would you know that?

Fives: I read. What else am I going to do when there is no fighting or if I end up in the hospital?

Rex: I guess that makes sense and I have noticed the Jedi are under a lot of stress. A one night stand probably couldn't hurt.

Cody: I still have my doubts.

Narrator: All right, we got the answers from the clones, so on to the Jedi.

Aayla Secura: Sex without emotion is not really sex is it? People who have sex show signs of emotions and could cause you to form an attachment if the one you do it with is someone you know.

Mace Windu: And how do you know that?

Aayla begins acting nervously.

Aayla Secura: I have a friend who went through the same thing…yeah a friend right.

Mace Windu: Ooookay, well I don't think it would work since a Jedi's goal is to protect the galaxy, not have sex.

Ki-Adi-Mundi: I agree, the focus of every Jedi should not be about pleasure.

Shaak Ti: Don't you have five wives, a lot of children, which you gained through sex?

Ki-Adi-Mundi: But that was to save my species.

Shaak Ti: And didn't you love all of them?

Mace Windu: This is different Shaak Ti. We cannot form any attachments with anyone, even for casual sex.

Aayla Secura: Wait Mundi was allowed to have sex? What the fuck! I haven't had sex once, but he's allowed to do it?

Mace Windu: He said it's to save his species.

Aayla Secura: Fuck that, I think all the Jedi should be allowed to have sex even if it's once.

Mace Windu: We forbid it.

Yoda: Allow them we should.

Mace Windu: Master Yoda!

Yoda: Make it fair we should. If helps it does then allow it we will.

Mace Windu: Fine, though Master Fisto is out so you'll have to wait.

Aayla Secura: Who says its with him?

She grabs Shaak Ti's hands and they leave the room leaving the three men surprised.

Ki-Adi-Mundi: I take it that was your doing Narrator?

Narrator: Maybe, anyways time for the next question from theXman99: **Anakin will you ever turn to the darkside? And just to be clear...pinky promise? **Good question, Anakin?

Anakin: Does he want me to turn to the dark side?

Obi Wan: It does sound like he wants you to.

Anakin: Then no, I won't be turning to the dark side and what the heck is a pinky promise?

Ahsoka: I think it involves you using your pinky to shake with another's pink. It's like making a deal, except it's with your pinky which I heard is more serious than a handshake.

Anakin: And where did you hear this?

Ahsoka: I heard it from a youngling who told us this is what they did on her planet. She takes her pinky promises seriously.

Obi Wan: Well, I highly doubt Anakin will turn evil. It's not like he did anything bad like massacre a village or something.

Anakin:…..uh yeah I would never do something like that.

Ahsoka: I agree, he may let his temper get the better of him, get too cocky, does anything to protect or save someone's life, gets jealous when somebody make a move on Padme, doesn't trust guys who I befriend, tried to kill a criminal who we thought killed Obi Wan but was actually Obi Wan himself…

Anakin: Ahsoka, enough we get it and if memory serves me correctly you wanted to kill him too.

Ahsoka: Because you wanted to kill him too…see? You can be a bad influence at times too.

Obi Wan: Wait, what do you mean somebody? Wouldn't it be 'when a guy or man' makes a move on Padme?

Ahsoka: Nope, I saw a woman hit on Padme once.

Anakin: Wait what? Who?

Ahsoka: Never mind, the point is despite all my master's flaws Xman99 I doubt my master will turn evil.

Anakin: Yeah and instead of a pinky promise you have my word I won't turn evil.

Narrator: Yeah…his word means nothing. Anyways, we have time for one more question so here it is from Superfan44: **Ahsoka, where are you going to go now that you've left the Jedi Order? Is there anything specific you're thinking about doing?**

Ahsoka: Well, I do have some places I might go to stay until I can decide what to do. As for what I might be doing, I don't really know. I have been with the Order since I was little. I never thought I would leave so I never thought of anything but to become a Jedi.

Ventress: That's the price of being a Jedi. Once you're kicked out you're on your own and they won't bother helping you unless you crawl back to them.

Ahsoka: Well, I won't be doing any kind of crawling and go back to the Order. They don't trust me and I don't trust them.

Narrator: I just noticed something. You have done a lot for them. You risked your life saving people, doing whatever the Order asks from you, and protecting the Republic. And yet they didn't believe you or tried to help you when you got framed for murder. It seems to me like the Jedi were waiting to kick you out for anything you did or didn't do.

Ventress: Huh, that is a good point. It could be true.

Ahsoka:...If that is true then I am soooo glad to be out of there. Still, I'll need to get a job and find a place to stay.

Ventress: Want to work with me? We worked well together before and we were both betrayed by those we thought we could trust.

Narrator: Or you can go work with Lux as his bodyguard and then marry him since you love him.

Ahsoka: I don't love…you know what never mind. Ventress, I'll accept if we work in a job that doesn't kill the Jedi, anyone from the Republic, and hurt innocent people.

Ventress: Your no fun…I'll think about it and get back to you.

**Awww how nice and imagine those two working together. Well folks that's it for now. If you guys have any flame questions you want to ask in the next chapter go ahead and leave them here as a review or PM them to me. Also thanks to Greymon Leader, theXman99, Superfan99, and Wolf2 for your questions they were all good and I hope you like the response. Take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go the second chapter. I want to thank everyone for the questions and I'm glad to have gotten more than the first time. I asked for flame questions, but the questions I got are good. Thanks again everyone and I hope you all like the response. I might do another one, but not for Star Wars. That will be explained at the end. I don't own anything of Star Wars, enjoy. **

**Chapter II**

Narrator: Welcome everyone to the last chapter where you the readers can ask the questions to all the characters of the Star Wars universe. I want to thank everyone for the questions you send and I hope you all like the response to them, I'm sure you will. Now, let's get started with the first one from x.a.n.a: **to Anakin I just found out that Darth Sidious wants to sleep with Padmé next time you see him kill him**.  
he is crazy and evil!

Ahsoka: I don't think that was a question.

Narrator: No, but who cares. Anakin, what is your response?

Anakin: If I knew who he is I would take care of it.

Ahsoka: Too bad we don't know who it is.

Palpatine: I'm sure whoever he is you will bring him to justice Anakin.

Anakin: Thank you chancellor.

Narrator: Wow, you guys in the Star Wars universe are dumb. Next in line not sure if it's the same x.a.n.a or different one. If it's not then here is the question from Xana: **To**** the jedi does your order allow music? Also I sent my top ninja too destroy Darth Sidious btw you're gonna need a new chancellor. I would choose senator Amidala just saying.**

Shaak Ti: We do allow music, but I suppose it depends on what kind.

Aayla Secura: It can't be the kind that will offend someone or is racial. We don't allow that in the Order.

Luminara: I personally don't think music is allowed because its distracting and I think everyone in the Order should focus on other things.

They then hear some music playing nearby. They go over and see Ahsoka and Barriss listening to, "Gangnam Style" by Psy.

Ahsoka: I don't know what the heck he's saying but I have to admit this is catchy.

Barriss: I agree. I can sense there is more to this music than the weird dancing, the weird video, and what he says. There is a meaning to this, but I can't figure out what it is.

Shaak Ti turns towards the women.

Shaak Ti: I guess some Jedi don't feel the same way Luminara.

Narrator: Nope and Gangnam Style may be odd, but it got a lot of people to view it. Next question is from Malek: **What will the Jedi do once the war is over and the Republic doesn't need them anymore?**

Mace Windu: We will always be around to help and even if the Republic doesn't need us it doesn't mean the people won't.

Ki-Adi-Mundi: I agree, they will still need us especially if the Sith rises again or if something comes to threaten peace in the galaxy.

Ventress: If that is true, then why don't you guys stop being involved in the war and loosen up.

Barriss: I agree, we may need to stay out of the war and just focus on being peacekeepers again.

Mace Windu: We will do what we must to protect the Republic. As a Jedi you should understand that.

Ventress: And that is why you are seen as an asshole instead of a good Jedi.

Mace Windu: A what?

Narrator: An asshole and Ventress don't be mean. You can't change an asshole and Barriss you do what you want to do. It's your life not theirs.

Barriss: I guess that is true.

Narrator: Of course it is. Anyways time for the next question from Guest: **To general grievous did you know that Dooku was the one that caused the accident that led too you becoming a cyborg**

Grievous: He what!

Narrator: Yep, he is the reason you lost your body, was left with a few organs, and had you under his control.

Grievous: I will kill him!

Grievous destroys the room before walking out.

Narrator: Awwww, my room. Guest, you owe a new room. All right, next question from Wolf 2: **what was the point of putting one bridge on each ship and why on towers that had hardly any armor or shield protection and why have giant windows on them too?!**

Battle droid: Is he talking about the ones on our ship or the ones the Clones have?

Narrator: He means the Republic, Separatist, and the Empire.

Stormtrooper: What is wrong with our ship's bridges? They look fine to us.

Clone: I agree, just like our ships are like the Empire's ships.

Battle droid: Wait, aren't your ships the same? And are you guys the same? And don't you work for the same leader? And don't you (his head explodes)

Clone: What happened to him?

Narrator: I guess he couldn't handle the question. Now, on to the windows you two.

Stormtrooper: Well, our bridges have shield around them but with enough force they can be broken through.

Clone: Ours too…wow we need to fix that.

Stormtrooper: Just like we need to fix the window problem. They are rather big and maybe we should upgrade the shields a little. Thanks kid.

Rebel soldier: Why did you tell them that?

Stormtrooper: Halt Rebel scum!

The Narrator shoots the Stormtrooper and then the Clone.

Clone: But why?

Narrator: You killed children.

The narrator shoots the Clone again and turns towards the readers.

Narrator: You guys would have done the same thing, right Chewbacca?

Chewbacca responds.

Narrator: He says yes and now then time for the last question and it's from, Shaddowrunner22: **This question is for Yoda, Do you know what caused the Jedi order to make the rule forbidding relationship? Also for anyone to answer have you read or heard of Fanfiction, and for the male have you seen any Yaoi Fanfiction?**

Yoda: Seen many times the Jedi did how forming attachments has lead many Jedi down the dark path it did. A risk the Order could not take anymore. Forbid they did to make sure no one falls down the dark path again. Although if controlled they can of their emotions and learn to let go then change the rules we might.

Anakin: I hope it's soon…what's Fanfiction and Yaoi?

Narrator: Fanfiction is a place where we the writers come to write stories involving books, movies, anime, cartoon, TV series, games, comics, etc. Star Wars is popular and a lot of people write stories involving you guys. Some even write stories with you guys being paired with someone.

Ahsoka: Wow that sounds cool. Am I popular?

Narrator: Yes you are and you are paired with many different people. Barriss, Ventress, Lux, Rex, Cad Bane, Anakin, Obi Wan, OC (Original Characters), Boba Fett, Starkiller, and others.

Ahsoka: WHAT!

Rex: The commander and I as a pair? That's odd, almost as odd as the commander with women.

Barriss's cheeks begin blushing.

Barriss: I don't like Ahsoka that way.

Ventress: Me and that brat? Seriously, are you people high or something?

Anakin: Okay that is just weird.

Lux: Me and her? Really? That doesn't sound so bad.

Ahsoka: Shut it!

Narrator: Yeah, her with females are called Yuri/Femslash pairings. But Yaoi means guys being paired with guys.

Anakin: Wait what?

Narrator: Yep, they made stories with you being paired with guys Skywalker. You and Obi Wan are one of them I heard about.

Anakin:…WHAT!

Ahsoka begins laughing.

Ahsoka: That is soooo funny.

Obi Wan: That is not funny! What is wrong with these people?

Narrator: That's Fanfic baby. It gives the fans the power to write whatever we want. Oh but you guys don't want to see the pictures people made of you two.

Anakin and Obi Wan see the pictures, then take off to the bathroom to throw up.

Ahsoka: Oh I should check this out this should be good.

Ventress: I'll join you. Hey Barriss want to come hang out with your girlfriend?

Barriss: Shut up!

**That's it everyone. Thanks to Xana, x.a.n.a, Wolf2, Guest, Malek, and ****Shaddowrunner22 for your questions. I appreciate it guys and they were a lot of fun to read. I hope you all like the response. **

**I appreciate the support and I hope you like the next story. I do plan to do another but for Teen Titans or Young Justice. I would have added Justice League here, but I remembered that there is no Justice League category in the Cartoon section. So until they do add it there, it will be Teen Titans, Young Justice, or heck both of them.**

**I will leave this up to you guys to see which you prefer. If you guys have questions waits to send them in the next story when I upload it. That way I can leave a message to let others know what the story is about. That way they can send me questions as well. **

**If you like what happened please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't review. Take care everyone and have a nice day. **


End file.
